In the electronics art, there is frequently a need for electric signals having specific variations with respect to time; and there are a number of different ways for "generating" such signals. Most such signal generators are all electronic circuitry; but all electronic-circuit signal generators have many inherent problems -- especially in the generation of complex electric signals -- these problems including circuit complexity; high cost; relative inefficiency -- due to waveshaping, clipping, drift, etc.